Solve for $x$ : $4x + 5 = 8x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 5) - 4x = (8x + 8) - 4x$ $5 = 4x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $5 - 8 = (4x + 8) - 8$ $-3 = 4x$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{-3}{4} = \dfrac{4x}{4}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{3}{4} = x$